References
Easter Eggs are references hidden in Minecraft: Story Mode to things in popular culture. Easter Egg List: Episode One *The quote, "That'll do, Reuben, that'll do," is a reference to the movie Babe. *There is a Mojang banner hidden at EnderCon near the Gabriel keynote stand. *Endercon is an in-game homage to Minecon, a real-life annual Minecraft convention. *The two announcers on stage are based and voiced by Owen Jones and Lydia Winters, two Mojang employees and the announcers during Minecon. *The scene in which Jesse and Reuben fly past a Ghast in a Minecart is a reference to the movie "ET," where there's a scene where they fly past the moon. *If Jesse chooses to dance when at the DJ's Booth, he/she does the Graybush dance. *Jeb can be seen if Jesse goes and tries talking to Gabriel. *Notch first used the name of the Episode as a reference of a comic series, "Order of the Stick". His sandbox game used to be called, "Minecraft: Order of the Stone", but was shortened to "Minecraft". The name was later to be used for the group and the episode of Minecraft: Story Mode. Episode Two *If Jesse visits Boom Town, Axel has an arrow in his left knee, and Jesse has the chance to be hit with an arrow in the knee as well. This is a reference to a quote "I used to be adventurer like you, then I took an arrow in the knee." by a guard in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. *Magnus calls the Formidi-Bomb, the "F-Bomb". This is a reference to a semi-inappropriate joke. Episode Three *One of the achievements, "A World of Pure Imagination", 'is a reference to Willy Wonka from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory by Roald Dahl. *It is possible to earn the achivement "'That's Some Pig" in episode 3, which is a reference to Charlotte's Web. *In the credits, John Cena's name could be found in the "thanks to" part. This includes Randy Savage. Episode Four *The Witch that commands Skeletons to attack Jesse's Gang is a reference to both Clash of Clans. **In the game Clash of Clans, there is a troop of skeletons led by a Witch. *In Ivor's Cottage, there is a book titled "How to Train your Slime". This is a reference to "How to Train your Dragon". *In Episode 4, Jesse can choose to pick up potatoes in a swamp. While picking them up, he/she will sing, "One potato, two potato, three potato, four", which is a nursery rhyme. *In Ivor's Cottage, Jesse says "I want the truth, and I want it now." This is a reference to The Indian in the Cupboard by Lynne Reid Banks. *In the credits, John Cena's name could be found in the "thanks to" part. This includes Randy Savage. Episode Five *In the temple, Petra says "Cave spiders, why did it have to be cave spiders?" This a reference to one of Indiana Jones' famous quotes "Snakes, why did it have to be snakes?" *If Jesse drinks a Potion of Swiftness, he/she will say, "Gotta go fast", which refers to the Sonic X Theme Song. *When Reginald is attacked by a Creeper, he says "What the-" after which the creeper explodes. This may be a reference to "What the f-" and then an explosion. *After defeating the Blaze Rods, Jesse can say, "Ooh, I bet the Blaze Rods are in for a bad time!" This is a possible Undertale reference. *In the credits, John Cena's name could be found in the "thanks to" part. This includes Randy Savage. *Sky City may be a reference to Star Wars' Cloud City. **It may also be a reference to the actual Minecraft game SkyBlock. Episode Six *DanTDM's hair color continues to change throughout the episode, a reference to Dan dying his hair in real life and on his minecraft skin. *In the first scene in the mansion, CaptainSparklez will mention that he has "9 million fans". This is a reference to his YouTube channel, with 9 million + subscribers. *If DanTDM dies, he is shown to have a diamond minecart in his inventory, a reference to his YouTube channel, "The Diamond Minecart". *When Stampy Cat runs off near the end of the episode, he says "Byeeeeeee!", a reference to how Stampy ends his videos. Stampy's first line in the game is "Ooh, I hope there's cake!", another reference to the same thing. *The cake on the dinner table may be a reference to Stampy's love of cake. *In the mansion, Stampy will say it is not one of his top 10 favourite places. This may be a reference to his videos in reality. *CaptainSparklez drops a slime ball upon death, possibly a reference to his deceased pet Jerry the Slime. *Jesse falling on a Bat in the beginning of the episode is a reference to Stacy Plays's disliking of bats in Minecraft. *Jesse's quote "Execute Maneuver 66" refers to the Clone Troopers in "Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith" that are given the order "Execute Order 66". *The Tri-Block is a parody of the Tri-Wizard tournament from Harry Potter. *Lukas' nose being wrong may be a reference to Tangled. *The White Pumpkin might be a reference to the serial killer Michael Myers. Episode Seven *There are several quotes from Star Wars, including "You're our only hope", "Never tell me the odds" and "Get out of my head!" *Through Harper's mouth, PAMA says, "The chances of defeating me are 3,720 to 1," which is a reference to Star Wars Episode V when C-3PO says, "The chances of successfully navigating an asteroid field are 3,720 to 1." *Young PAMA with Harper is a resemblance to the iconic 1984 picture: Steve Jobs with the Mac. *In Harper's Secret Laboratory, there are robots called Harry and Ron, refers to two characters in the Harry Potter Series: Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley. *Harper says "Make this world great again!" This is a reference to Donald Trump's famous quote "Make America great again!" *PAMA's screen after Jesse removes the Redstone Heart may be a reference to the picture when a webpage becomes unresponsive (a folder with X-ed out eyes). *PAMA was inspired by HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey, GLaDOS from the Portal games, Star Dream from Kirby Planet Robobot, the Borg from Star Trek: The Next Generation, and 1980s Macintosh computers. *Jesse says, "I know your weakness and I'm here to exploit it!", that's a reference to Star Wars -- Episode 4: A New Hope. *In Harper's Secret Laboratory, Jesse can find a book titled, "The Redstone Heart," which was written by Soren. This is a reference to one of Edgar Allan Poe's famous horror stories, "The Tell-Tale Heart." *When Harper is taken again by the Mind-Controlled Citizens, and tells you to remove the Redstone Heart, you have the option to say, "I'll be back," which is a reference to the famous Terminator quote. Episode Eight *The final game which is rigged on Jesse's side is a reference to the Montreal Screwjob in the survivor series in 1997. *Close to the end, Hadrian says "Tah-tah for now, bucko." This is a reference to Tigger from Winnie the Pooh. **The voice actor for Hadrian, Jim Cummings, is also the current voice for both Tigger and Winnie. *The achievement, "Let the Games Begin", is a reference to the Olympics. **Also, the achievement, "The Most Dangerous Game", is a reference to Richard Connell's novel of the same name. *The shop, Shovel Planet, may be a possible reference to Pizza Planet from Toy Story. *Many people believe most quotes come from the game, "Undertale". This includes Em saying "Get dunked on!", and "That stare fills me with determination!" by Nell. *Slab's armor looks like Dragonborn's armor (Studded Armor and other Iron pieces) from the trailer of Skyrim. *Soren's book "A Man Forever Voyaging", may be a reference to "A Mind Forever Voyaging". *The "Block-Fu Dojo" may be a reference to the Chinese martial art Kung Fu. *"The Games" may be a reference to the novel and movie series, "The Hunger Games". Gallery Mcsm axel arrow-in-the-knee.png|Axel with an arrow in his knee, refering to the Elder Scrolls V Skyrim. ET.jpg|Jesse and Reuben (Pig) flying past a Ghast which refers to the movie E.T. CjRj5WcUoAA0tvf-1-.jpg|One of Dan's multiple hair colors. PAMA Destroyed.PNG|PAMA's screen when the Redstone Heart is removed. HostileMobs1.jpg|A Witch commanding Skeletons. Category:Game Mechanics